Gloomtail's Revenge
by The Ultimate Ultimatum
Summary: Bet you thought Gloomtail was dead, didn't you? Well in this story he's not, and now he's seeking revenge against Mario for the pain he's caused him.
1. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, I'm sure that came as a huge surprise.

A/N: The author 07Matt added me and my stories my to his Favorites List! Rock on! BTW, in case any of you were wondering why Gloomtail doesn't seem to care much about his older brother Bonetail, is because, well... I don't know. Draw your own conclusions. He didn't mention Bonetail before his fight with Mario and friends, did he? No. So I assume he cared more about Hooktail than Bonetail.

Warning: There's quite a lot of death in this chapter, not to mention some harsh cuss words. Read at your own risk.

Gloomtail was gazing in the distance at the small town of Petalburg. It was such a bright and sunny little place with like-minded inhabitants. Gloomtail was used to dank and gloomy places, hence his name, such as the Palace of Shadow.

He was about 2 miles away, atop his younger sister's former castle in a nearby field called Petal Meadows. Like all dragons, he had excellent eyesight and hearing, so he could see and hear the towns citizens, and the town itself, clearly.

But Hooktail...

His younger sister...

He had loved her so much, always. It almost brought tears to his eyes to think that she was gone. He could barely stomach the fact that she was now dead.

But now was not the time for sentiment.

In fact, in a way, he also resented her. While he and Bonetail were stuck in dank, (for their size) small, old spaces, she was _free_. Free to stretch her wings, to terrorize, to eat in large quantities. Gloomtail had only eaten what he could, and that wasn't much at all.

Gloomtail shook his head. No time to live in the past. He had a job to do.

He had been watching them all day. Koops and Koopie Koo, as the 2 of the Koopa's were called.

They seemed to be very happy together, so Gloomtail assumed they were dating. As a matter of fact, he had heard that Koops had helped kill Hooktail herself, and that just made Gloomtail hate him that much more.

His plan was to swoop in, eat and terrorize people, and destroy the entire town, just for fun, then take the Koopie Koo girl, and take her back to the castle that was now his own. No doubt, Koops would call Mario for help. Then they would both fall into his fatal trap.

"Yes." Gloomtail told himself. "It's perfect, flawless." He expanded his black wings, and took off into the distance.

Koops and Koopie Koo were sitting on the edge of the riverbank, chatting happily about recent news in Petalburg. They were talking about how senile the mayor was, how terrible he was with names, and how bushy his eyebrows were.

"I know," Laughed Koops at something Koopie Koo said, "Last time I talked to him, he called me Kocks! It's Koops!"

"Yeah, but... Say Koops... What is that?" Asked Koopie Koo, pointing up at the sky.

"What?" Replied Koops.

Then he saw. A huge, black shape momentarily blocked out the sun, then shot down toward the village. "Is that... No, it CAN'T be! Holy shit! It's Gloomtail! But I thought he was dead!" Yelled Koops.

"It's WHO? What's going on? It looks like HOOKTAIL! But it's not!" Screamed Koopie Koo.

"Your right about that." Replied Gloomtail as he landed right in front of them both, knocking them down.

"It's me, Gloomtail. And it's high time I payed all you fucks back in full!"

Everybody in the entire village was screaming and running around hopelessly. Gloomtail turned around, and spewed his poisonous, green firebreath at a cluster of houses that included Koops and Koopie Koo's. The houses and the few people still inside were incinerated.

"Koopie Koo! We have to run and call Mario right NOW! Let's go!" Shouted Koops as he grabbed his girlfriends hand and began to run toward the exit to Shwonk Fortress, a place that many people were running to, as it was a place of safety down in the sewer system there.

"Oh no you DON'T! Stick around, the fun's just getting started!" Roared Gloomtail as he shot a stream of green flame around the exit to Shwonk Fortress, and even the exit to Petal Meadows.

"No! We're trapped!" Hollered Koops as the unnatural flame roared in front of him, Koopie Koo, and 4 others.

Gloomtail's brutal massacre and destruction of the town and it's people continued. In under 3 minutes, all of the houses were destroyed, and most of the people eaten, squashed or torched. Finally, there was 3 people near the Petal Meadows exit and only 2 people, Koops and Koopie Koo, near the Shwonk Fortress exit. There were all desperately trying to put the flames out, by getting buckets, filling them with water via the stream that went through the town, and throwing them on the flames. It was actually working fairly well.

"Come on! Get some more!" Yelled a Toad to a Koopa.

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Yelled the Koopa in reply.

"Not for long." Came Gloomtail's smooth, evilly silky voice. He had earlier been killing some more people cowering near the bridge.

"NO! We're doomed..."

"MEGABREATH!"

Gloomtail had unleashed his most powerful attack. The enormous, yellow flame engulfed all of the people, completely disintegrating them all, and greatly raising the almost diminished flame. Now it was yellow, and much harder to put out.

"Ha ha ha! I've been wanting to do that!"

"And now... It's FINALLY time."

Gloomtail flew high into the air, and then, with the speed of a shotgun round, flew down to where Koops and Koopie Koo were feverishly attempting to put the Shwonk Fortress exit flame out, in the same manner as the now dead others. "I'VE GOT YOU!" Shouted Gloomtail gleefully as he snatched up Koopie Koo in his claws, and took her high in the air.

"NO! KOOPIE KOO! GIVE HER BACK, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Screamed Koops at the top of his lungs. Koopie Koo was screaming and sobbing in Gloomtail's iron grip.

"Know this, Koops! If you want her back, get Mario! Then come to what used to be my younger sister Hooktail's castle, it's mine now! I'll be waiting for you both!"

Gloomtail sped off towards his castle, laughing evilly, leaving Koops to drown in his own hate and misery.

"Koopie Koo... I swear... Whatever it takes... I'll get Mario... And get you back safely... I don't care whether it is a trap... I'll get you back..."

Koops looked back up toward the sky, his face streaked with tears, which he quickly wiped away furiously.

"I promise you! I'll get you back no matter what it takes!"


	2. Chapter 3

AN: WHOA. It has been a looooooooooong time since this story was last updated. I'm revamping it, I deleted the old chapter three, which I didn't like, and am writing a new one. Gloomtail's Revenge is officially back! Note that this chapter is so short because it's filler; just explaining how Mario and Koops rejoined and got to the castle. And I need to get my creative juices for this story to flow again. It's been almost two years after all.

________________________________________________________________________

Koops was prepared. His father would hold down the town. He had contacted Mario via SP and told him everything that had happened, and he promised he would meet him at the pipe leading to Hooktail's-Gloomtail's-castle.

Walking through Petal Meadows, Koops was inconsolable. How had this mess happened? Everything had been going so well, so perfect. And in one fell swoop it was over.

And then another emotion hit him; anger. He would _not allow _Gloomtail to get away with this. If it was the last thing he did, he would make sure he sent the beast straight back to the darkness of death.

As he neared the castle, a warm and familiar site met him. A red hat with an M, a moustache, and blue overalls. It was Mario, the one who taught him what bravery truly was.

"Mario!" he exclaimed, running towards his old friend. Mario looked up and waved back, smiling.

Koops stopped short in front of the plumber. Although he was overjoyed to see him again, he knew what they were there for.

"Thanks you for coming, man." Mario nodded solemnly, and then turned to gaze at the castle.

"Just like old times, huh?"

They leaped into the pipe and reappeared at the castle. Taking the familiar paper plane venture to the entrance, they landed at the end of the broken bridge and reshaped. Staring at the rotting, wooden purple door. Koops took a deep, shuddering breath, and exhaled. Remembering Koopie Koo's screams and the disintegrated houses, he felt the familiar surge of anger. He was ready for anything.

________________________________________________________________________

AN: If you were disappointed with this chapter, don't worry. I promise the next one will be action packed, dramatic and awesome, and I will make it the best I possibly can. Reviews and suggestions for the next chapter are very greatly appreciated, as always.


End file.
